RuneEyesPendlum
A description of ol' Woundie Gen_Wunner, (formerly known as LucinasMother before he got a real account, formerly known as RuneEyesPendlum before getting that account banned, formerly known as Gen_Woundwort, before he closed his account to make people who actually gave a fuck upset) is an active user on the Fire Emblem: Awakening boards. Despite this, he does not have many pleasant things to say about the game. Unlike some other board members, though, Rune is perfectly sane and is willing to concede that the game isn't completely horrible. Or at least, he used to be. Now he hangs on BC like the rest of us. Rune is also known for creating the Popularity Poll, a series of polls to determine who the most popular user on the Battle Chess board was. Being the lazy bastard that he is, though, he pretty much quit updating during the third round of polls, and had DatOliviaTho pick up the slack for him. RuneEyesPendlum was an account made once Gen_Woundwort was closed. It was banned because Gen decided to make a myriad assortment of wildly inappropriate posts centered around race preference, the actions done with a loved one's panties, race jokes, and him baiting the mods into doing it (He said that the most he would get was suspended for posting said race jokes). LucinasMother was a temporary account used until Gen could create another one in the 30 day cooldown period after getting banned. He was extra careful with that one. One day, he decided to give the password to everyone in case they got banned, too. Bad idea. HinduKushh got on the account and jerked himself off under the guise of Gen. Nowadays Gen often fucks around on Skype under the name of "D(estiny HERO) ong Kong", because of his fetish with the Yu-Gi-Oh! archetype of the same name. He often duels HinduKushh, Bearacudda98, Marluxion, and Federico585. He duels particularly often with HinduKushh, whose favorite deck are Crystal Beasts. Despite everyone else's delusions about Crystal Beasts and Destiny HEROs, (namely, that they're really, REALLY fucking bad) HinduKushh and Gen assert that they are the most "based" decks out there and that they are "2gud". Official Pairing N/A at the moment Trivia * Rune is Asian, a fact that Lemmington finds surprising. Source: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70830746 * Rune is insanely smash thirsty, despite the insane amount of lag the people playing against him (and himself) have during any match he participates in. * He is still salty about that one time Simon-for-Smash accused him of being an alt without any concrete evidence. * The reason why this page had no space between Gen and Woundwort is because he f***ed up while making his own page by setting it as a user profile page, rather than a page in the user category. He couldn't delete the page or change the category, and so got AlmostDoug to get rid of it. Unfortunately, deleting the page did not mean it was erased from existence, and so a page named Gen_Woundwort could not be created. Or at least, that's what he thought. It turned out AlmostDoug DID completely get rid of it, and the name Gen_Woundwort COULD be used; however, wikia does not recognize underscores in the title of things. And so, the page titled "GenWoundwort" was created. tl:dr, Gen_Woundwort was stupid and f***ed up his original page, and so made the former one instead. But he closed his account, and now we have to update it for people who know him by this alias. Category:Users